victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bori
Bori é um casal formado por Beck Oliver e Tori Vega ( B'/eck e T/'ori) e é o mais popular dos casais, rivalizando com [[ Bade| Bade]] (B'/eck e J/'ade), Bat (B'/eck e C/'at) e Cori (C'/at e T/'ori) no show Victorious. Outro nome também usado para este casal é Teck '''( '''T/ori e B/'eck' ). Apesar de Beck namorar Jade West, há grandes evidências de que ele e Tori gostem realmente um do outro. Fatos Bori * Música Oficial: Finally Falling * Jogo Oficial: Olhar Fixo, por causa deste video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! * Número Oficial: O número oficial Bori, é 10, porque o beijo deles no primeiro episódio, durou 10 segundos. * Cor Oficial: Roxo e Preto, porque Tori usa muito roxo e Beck muito preto. * Comida Oficial: Hambúrgueres, por causa desse video: Victorious - Tori the Hamburger Momentos Bori 1ª Temporada '• Pilot:' * Quando Tori acidentalmente derrama café na camisa de Beck, ele não parece se importar. thumb|242px|right|Beck e Tori se olhando, enquanto ela tenta limpar a mancha de café. * Quando ela é esfrega a mancha, ela continua a tentar ajudá-lo, e ele diz: "Você pode estar piorando, na verdade." Depois disso, olham um para o outro. * Quando Tori tenta ajudar Beck com sua camisa, ele a chama doce. * Quando eles estão fazendo a cena onde Tori é um cão, Beck pergunta: "O cão pode dormir no nosso quarto?" * Ele tenta impedir Jade de derramar café na cabeça de Tori, e olha triste quando ela faz isso. * Beck repreende Jade. Ele se sente triste por Tori. * Quando Tori chega para seu segundo Improv Class, Beck parece feliz que ela não desistiu, sugerindo que ele teria saudades dela. * Quando Jade diz que "Inacreditável que você está mesmo aqui", Beck diz que "Muito imaturo de sua parte dizer isso". thumb|left|O primeiro beijo Bori. * Quando Tori diz que Beck deve beijá-la ele não se opõe, ele sorri e a beija. * Depois de beijo, Tori diz: "Cara, eu amo esta escola!" e Beck sorri. '• The Bird Scene:' * Beck pergunta a Tori se ela quer almoçar com ele e seus amigos. * Tori imediatamente diz que sim. * Ele avisa a Tori para proteger o rosto quando Sikowitz quase bate nela com uma bola, para chamá-la. * Beck parecia impressionado com a primeira vez que Tori fez a cena do pássaro. * Quando Tori estava fazendo a cena do pássaro pela primeira vez, Beck não podia tirar os olhos dela, e ele estava sorrindo. * Quando a aula estava sendo atacada por golfinhos, Beck virou (pulou) para olhar para Tori. Em sinal de preocupação. * Quando Tori estava pedindo para Beck lhe dizer sobre a cena do pássaro, Beck olhou muito irritado quando Jade estava tentando puxá-lo para longe de Tori. * Assim que ele entra na sala pergunta a Tori se ela está pronta para fazer a cena do pássaro novamente. * Beck elogiou os cocos que Tori deu para Sikowitz. * Quando Tori terminou de fazer a cena do pássaro, novamente, Beck parecia que estava chateado quando ela perguntou se tinha feito direito a cena. * Ele se aproxima Tori em seu armário e diz "O que você tá fazendo?" quase em tom de paquera. * Ele lhe dá uma idéia do que fazer com seu armário. * Tori elogia o armário de Beck. * Quando Tori começa a perguntar sobre a cena do Bird, Beck esfrega seu cabelo, e diz: "Mais tarde". * Beck parecia realmente impressionado com tudo o que Tori fez na última vez que ela tentou o Cena do pássaro. * Foi um dos primeiros a aplaudir quando Tori se levantou para ir fazer a cena. * Ele também pediu a ela para vir almoçar no final e está sorrindo, enquanto ele espera por ela. '• Stage Fighting:' * Quando Beck estava praticando luta com Russ, ela pulou nas costas de Russ para tentar proteger Beck. * Depois de todos avisarem a Tori que era apenas uma cena de luta falsa, Tori disse: "Bem parecia que ele estava machucando você" e Beck estava sorrindo quando ela disse isso. * Quando Jade perguntou a Tori por que ela se importava se Beck iria se machucar, ela respondeu: "Porque eu acho que ele já sofre o bastante, namorando você". Isso poderia sugerir que que ela queria ser algo a mais para Beck. * Depois que Jade disse: "Quer ver a dor!" Beck diz para Jade ir se sentar, assim Tori não iria se machucar. * Durante a fase da luta de demonstração com o gato e Russ, Beck e Tori estão sentados ao lado um do outro. * Quando Jade diz: "Eu mal posso esperar para a nossa cena de...... luta", Beck pode ser visto no fundo, olhando apreensivo, como se estivesse preocupado com a segurança de Tori. * Quando era hora de Tori e Jade fazerem a sua cena, Beck olhou nervosamente de Tori para Jade, novamente olhando Tori primeiro. * Quando Jade disse que ela seria um assaltante brutal, Beck parecia horrorizado. * Quando Tori fez uma brincadeira durante a cena, Beck riu. thumb|left|224px|Beck "muito" preocupado com Jade. * Quando Jade supostamente foi atingida com uma muleta, Beck parecia preocupado, mas não tão preocupado como ele já tinha olhado para Tori. Isso sugere que ele se preocupa mais com Tori do que com a sua namorada. * Após o incidente com a cena de Tori e Jade, Beck olhou para Tori quase que com simpatia. '• Jade Dumps Beck:' * Tori está quase pirando por Beck ser amigo da Alyssa Vaughn. Como se ela estivesse com ciúmes. * Beck olha Tori quando Trina está anunciando seu show one-woman. thumb|right|238px|Tori vai visitar Beck no seu RV. * Beck parecia feliz que Tori foi visitá-lo em seu RV. * Quando Tori e Jade pensaram que o cachorro estava atacando Beck, Tori estava realmente preocupada. * Ele sorriu para ela quando ela entrou no RV, como se ele estivesse feliz por ela estar lá. * Quando Jade e Beck estavam discutindo, ele perguntou o que Tori faria se ela fosse sua namorada. * Beck diz Tori para ficar. * Tori admite que, se ela fosse namorada de Beck, ela não estaria feliz com ele sendo amigo de Alyssa Vaughn. * Tori fica chocada ao ver Beck com Alyssa Vaughn. * Tori chama Alyssa Vaughn de bruta. * Tori parece relutante em ajudar Jade. Ela provavelmente está começando a ver isso como uma oportunidade. * Beck pergunta a Tori se é ruim que ele viva em um trailer. Ele está preocupado com a opinião dela. * Beck parece chateado que Tori quer que ele volte com Jade. Isso significa que ele não gosta de Jade. thumb|right|240px|Tori antes de sair grita "Tentem não engolir um ao outro." * Beck diz que está feliz por ter terminado com Jade. Isso poderia significar que agora ele pode namorar Tori. * Quando Tori está se afastando de Beck e Jade se beijando, ela grita cheia de ciúmes: "Tente não engolir um ao outro." '• Tori the Zombie:' * Tori e Beck têm papéis importantes no teatro da escola, e no contexto do teatro, eles são personagens que se apaixonam um pelo outro. * Beck ficou animado por estar ensaiando com Tori. thumb|left|234px|Quando Beck coloca Tori no chão, sorri para ela. * Quando Tori estava prestes a subir ao palco com a maquiagem de zumbi ainda sobre ela, Beck não teve nenhum problema em dizer a sua fala. * Quando ele cantou o trecho "e belo é tudo que eu vejo", ele cantou como ele queria. * Quando Beck a pos no chão, ele sorriu para ela realmente muito fofo. * No final, Beck estava animado que ela estava mais bonita e que eles tinham feito uma ótima apresentação. thumb|right|234px|Tori e Beck dançando juntos. * Na cena de dança de discoteca no final, Beck e Tori são vistos a dançando juntos, batendo os quadris enquanto Jade está dançando com outra pessoa do outro lado da sala. * Na última parte da peça, eles aparecem sorrindo um para o outro. * Ao final da canção, se você se focar bem perto, pode ver Beck baixando a cabeça para Tori ligeiramente, como se para beijá-la. '• Robarazzi:' * Beck e Tori estão assistindo Robarazzi, blog de Robbie. Ele começa a falar sobre a espinha de Tori crescendo ou encolhendo. Beck chega a sua mão sobre o rosto de Tori para tocá-la. Tori bate na sua mão, enquanto grita "Não toca". * Enquanto assistia Robarazzi pela primeira vez, Beck está sentado perto de Tori. * Quando Robbie disse em Robarazzi "É um possivel separação de Beck e Jade?" Enquanto Jade parecia furiosa, Beck sorriu. Isto poderia significar que se gostou da idéia. * Quando Jade disse a Robbie que ela e Beck não estavam se separando, Beck disse: "Bem ...." Tori olhou para eles. * Tori estava muito irritada depois de ver o vídeo de Beck e Jade no carro de Beck. * Ele fica ao lado de Tori muitas vezes. '• Survival of the Hottest:' * No início, Beck é visto sentado com Robbie e Tori, ao invés de com Jade. * Beck e Tori gemem juntos quando Robbie liga seu PearPad. * Beck ri quando Rex chama Jade sangue-frio, mesmo ela sendo sua namorada. * Quando todos eles estão gritando por Cat em VD, Beck está olhando para Tori. * Quando Tori está gritando: "Sim, agora você como meu fã pequeno, não você ", Beck está olhando para ela. * Enquanto Tori está se debatendo com Trina, Beck parece impressionado. * Ao segurar uma segunda garrafa de água, Beck olha de Tori para Jade, como se estivesse tentando decidir a quem entregá-la. '• Wi-Fi in the Sky:' * Quando Beck se conecta com Tori, diz: "Você pediu a meu rosto?" e disse que de um modo sedutor. thumb|left|176px|Tori no computador, conversando com Beck. * Tori parecia muito feliz quando Beck entrou no chat. * Beck diz: "Acho que só deixa você e eu", esquecendo-se de Jade. * Tori imediatamente concordou que o cão do vizinho de Beck era bonito. * Beck diz: "Olhe para mim", quando se gira em sentido horário em efeitos especiais. Pode ser que quisesse que Tori prestasse atenção nele. * Quando Cat começa a chorar, porque Tori grita com ela, Beck simplesmente diz: "Lá vai ela,"e não culpa Tori. * Beck parece irritado com o menino quando ele chamou Tori de gostosa. * Beck não parece se importar que Sinjin sorrateiramente na casa de Jade. Se ele realmente a amava, teria ficado louco, mas sua expressão parecia que se não se importava. '• Beck's Big Break:' * Beck chama Tori e André para sentar-se, por ele e por Jade. * Quando Tori rouba o script de Beck, ele diz: "Ah, ah, ah, não para você", em tom de flerte. * Beck diz: "Bom dia", para Tori em um tom muito feliz. thumb|left|236px|Tori feliz por Beck ter conseguido o papel. * Tori está feliz por Beck ter conseguido o papel. * Quando Beck esta explicando seu atraso como um robô, Tori está sorrindo para ele. * Tori diz a Beck que se houver qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer para ele pegar o emprego de volta, ela o faria. * Ele não estava muito chateado com Tori depois que ela o fez ser demitido. * Quando eles vêm para o almoço e Tori diz: "Eu sinto muito" Beck esfrega o cabelo dela e diz: "Pare de dizer isso". * Tori tenta obter de volta o emprego de Beck. thumb|right|222px|Beck e Tori se abraçam no final do episódio. * No final, ela vai até Beck e descobre que ele recebeu o convite para fazer o filme novamente, em seguida, eles se abraçam. * Eles teriam feito algo a mais se Jade não tivesse chegado e atraplhado o momento, fazendo uma contagem regressiva para eles se soltarem. '• The Great Ping Pong Scam:' * Beck queria contar a Tori sobre o grupo de ping pong. * Quando Tori bate Beck no pingue-pongue, ela sorri de maneira fofa para ele. * Quando Tori se apresenta como o mais novo membro da equipe de Ping Pong, ela estava ao lado de Beck. * Durante esse tempo, Beck continuou penteando o cabelo com as mãos, como se quisesse ter uma boa aparência para ela. * No restaurante, quando brindam pelo ping pong, Beck está olhando diretamente para Tori. '• Cat's New Boyfriend:' * Beck perguntou a Danny muito claramente que ele estava fazendo aqui, como se se quisesse que ele saisse. * Beck sorria sempre que via Danny flertar com Cat. Possivelmente porque isso significava que Danny desistiu de Tori. * Beck ficaria com inveja ou irritado, sempre que falava sobre Danny e Tori namorarem. * Depois que Tori grita "É apenas onze meses!", Beck ergue as sobrancelhas, como se ele estivesse com raiva que ela parece com ciúmes. * Quando Tori fugiu do por causa do acidente com a fonte de queijo, Beck foi procurá-la. * Tori parecia irritada quando viu Beck e Jade se beijando. '• Freak the Freak Out:' * Quando Tori diz que ela não pode ir ao Karaoke Dokie, Beck é o primeiro a perguntar porquê. * Beck começa a rir quando Tori chama Jade de gank. * Depois da aula, Beck caminha até para Tori, e espera por ela. thumb|left|212px|Beck desconfortável. * Beck está desconfortável quando Haley Ferguson está flertando com ele. * Quando Tori irritadamente pergunta a Beck, André, e Robbie porque eles estão lá, Beck diz: "Prazer em vê-la também", com o tom um pouco magoado. Músicas Bori * She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 * You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift * Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia * Adored- Miranda Cosgrove * Teenage Dream- Katy Perry * I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance * I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance * Ignorance by Paramore * Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato * Forever- Chris Brown * I Love You- Chris Brown * Makes Me Happy- Drake Bell * Firework- Katy Perry * Lean On Me- Glee Cast * Denial- Sugababes * Ultraviolet- Stiff Dylans * Tell Me That You Love Me- Victoria Justice * One in a Million- Hannah Montana * I Wanna Know You- Hannah Montana feat. David Archuleta * Crush- David Archuleta Bori na Vida Real Vitória Justice e Avan Jogia são realmente amigos muito próximos na vida real, o que não só alimentou especulações de Bori, mas ainda alimentou especulações que eles possam realmente ser um casal na vida real. Porém dois incidentes descartaram essa hipótese: * Rumores durante a Primavera e Verão de 2010 que Victoria estava namorando Nicholas Hoult (que ela negou veementemente no início de novembro 2010) * Foram divulgadas fotos "quentes" de Avan Jogia com a estrela da disney Miley Cyrus. Fotos 126.jpg Lindosbori.jpg 132.jpg 132.png 133.jpg 134.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 118.jpg 124.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 125.jpg 131.png Persnagem beck.jpg Bori241241242141412.jpg 475px-Boro.jpg 475px-Cv.jpg LargeTTZ.jpg 475px-Becksbigbreak1.jpg 475px-Becksbigbreak2.jpg F.JPG Tori.jpg 113.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 118.jpg 119bori.jpg 120bori.jpg 123beck.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 131.png 132.jpg 132.png 133.jpg 134.jpg Bori1.png Bori2.jpg Bori3.jpg Bori4.jpg Bori5.jpg Bori8.jpg Bori9.jpg Lindosbori.jpg 175px-KissCabbieKiss.gif CatV..jpg Character large 332x363 beck.jpg Tori.jpg Bori241241242141412.jpg Relações * Victoria Justice * Avan Jogia * Tori Vega * Beck Oliver * Finally Falling * Pilot * Tori the Zombie Categoria:Atores Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Casais Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Vídeos